


Younglings

by GorillazFactory



Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GorillazFactory/pseuds/GorillazFactory
Summary: Basically they find young gargoyles hidden in various parts of New York. It's more the kids story than the man six, but they are important.Goldin is a female one who was found and raised mostly by Broadway making her an excellent cook and strongly dislikes guns.Aror is a male who was found and raised mostly by Lexington and Brooklyn (no that is not a ship) making him reckless, but friendly and naive.
Relationships: Goliath/Elisa Maza, Male OC/ Female OC
Kudos: 2





	Younglings

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea after realizing how few Gargoyles fan fictions I could find; however, I am not very far into the show so some of it may be misinformed. If so please let me know and I will fix it.
> 
> Goldin is a female one who was found and raised mostly by Broadway making her an excellent cook and strongly dislikes guns.  
> Aror is a male who was found and raised mostly by Lexington and Brooklyn (no that is not a ship) making him reckless, but friendly and naive.

The moon rose quickly into the sky chasing the sun into the distant ocean. Goliath stretched his wings breaking out of his stone encasing. The wind blew through his raven hair. Lexington stood next to the giant gargoyle dwarfed in his shadow. In a quick motion the green dwarf jumped of the clock tower, spreading his wings at the last moment, skimming the top of a midnight driver. Broadway wasn't far behind, followed by the red shade of Brooklyn. Goliath turned to Hudson, "There in a rush."  
Hudson nodded. "Aye. Must be a new movie they've be'en dying to see." He reached down and scratched Bronx's craggy head. "Come along boy. To the Tele now." He turned back to Goliath, "Don't worry about them. I believe you were meeting with Elise tonight at some old castle?" Goliath nodded before leaping into the air. Hudson wandered inside the clock and placed himself in front of the boxy television.  
*********************************  
Lexington soared over the river with a small whoop, dragging a hand threw the cold water. He landed on a bridge beam, shaking the remaining droplets of water from his claws. Suddenly, a screech filled the night air. Lexington startled off the edge, slamming his wings out. They yanked into the air causing a small yelp of pain to burst from his lips. He spiraled under the bridge to land on one of the pillars underneath. He quickly caught his breath and glanced around the dark under pass. A dark shadow flew past him, crashing into the bushes as something warm splattered onto his face. He rubbed a hand across his face, dying the green red. He sank further into the shadow, fear creeping into his mind. "B-brooklyn! Broadway!" He yelled flapping over to the crushed foliage. A form shuddered and backed further into the bushes with a small whimper. Lexington reached out a clawed hand towards the shape. "Brooklyn?" He asked as his hand was met by a maroon colored hand pressed against his palm.  
"Y-you're like me." A voice whispered. "You aren't with the demon lady?" A head emerged from the bushes. It resembled the triangle shape of Brooklyn's. Large brown eyes peered out from under heavy set eyebrows.  
Lexington took a small step back. "Demona? No. Is she the one who shot you?" The other gargoyle stepped into the light. He was only a head taller than Lexington and his underdeveloped wings revealed his age. He couldn't have been more than fifty years old. Blood dripped from a hole in his shoulder, dribbling down his arm and splattering on the pavement. He nodded, hesitant to approach the green gargoyle. Lexington's face contorted. "We need to get you somewhere safe til sunrise. Come with me." Before the red toned creature could protest Lexington looped a hand under the wounded arm and pulled him off the edge. They flew quickly toward the clock tower, crashing onto the terrace. Hudson appeared in the doorway just behind a growling Bronx.  
"What is it lad?" Hudson called, running to their sides.  
Lexington stood up, gesturing to the other gargoyle. Blood already began to surround his arm and mix with swirls of platinum hair. "Demona shot him." He told Hudson, trying to drag the dying gargoyle inside the clock tower.  
"It's not long until sunrise. He should be fine until then; however, the scar may never go away." Lexington fidgeted before settling in his place on the ledge outside the clock tower.


End file.
